


Why should I?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And an unusual amount of sexual tension, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Cheerleader Louis, Desperate Harry, F/M, Football Player Harry, M/M, Multi, Popular Harry, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Louis Tomlinson was seriously underrated and that fact was as true as anything.If only he'd been wiser about his choices in previous happenings maybe then he wouldn't be considered the schools outcast.</p><p>Then there was Mr. Harry Styles yep the hottest and no doubt the most popular guy in the whole damn school who unfortunately hated Louis.</p><p>But what happens when Louis returns back from Doncaster a completely different person from what he was before. </p><p>What will everyone think?<br/>Will they accept him for who he is or continue on with their homophobic ways?</p><p>But most importantly what will Harry think?</p><p>How will Harry react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my very first work so i' d like it very much if ya'll will go a little easy on me hehe. So enjoy and please don't be afraid to speak ur mind because comments are always welcome!

The shrilling voice of the alarm was never a pleasant way to be woken up but, it was either that or a bucket of chilling cold water poured on his head by his lovely mother so, the wise decision was to choose the alarm clock.

With an over exaggerated yawn, and a scratch to the hip Louis rose up from his small yet comfortable bed.

Why did the sun have to rise every single day? That question he asked himself constantly because if the sun wouldn't rise then he wouldn't have to get up from his beloved bed and continue on with his miserable life. 

He went to the bathroom to carry out his normal morning routine.Brush his teeth, take a shower maybe, do his hair in the same old boring way, put on dorky cloths, and glasses, slap on some of his trademark suspenders and there! He was done and ready for his day.

Pfft yeah right like his day would be so good.

~

"Alright Lou, are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Jay stressed.

Louis rolled his eyes."Yes mum I'm pretty sure I have everything I need for school and besides whats the big deal? I'm going to school not war."

Jay glared at her son."Oh its a big deal alright, ever since I heard about your bullying problem I can't help but worry about you."

"There's no bullying and I am fine."Was his curt response.

Jay sighed."Honestly I don't know when you will come out of this denial but, until then be careful alright?"

Louis softened after that."Of course mum, you know I will". He said sincerely.

"Alright then."She nodded." I'll see you after school love."

"Bye mum," he waved to her as she drove off.

~

Walking into the school Louis made sure to keep his head down.He really did not want to attract any unwanted attention right now.He bumped into people as he made his way down the hall hearing yells of "Watch where your going! "Keep your head up!"

He just about made it to his locker safely when he felt someones hand on his shoulder. He flinched turning around.

"Look can't you beat me u- Niall!"

"Hey Lou!" Niall beamed at him.

"Oh my god, I was afraid that it was Harry or one of his wannabe Harry's".

"Calm down Lou 's just me". Niall laughed."You really need to let your hair down mate."

Louis huffed out a laugh flicking his fringe from his eyes."Well can you blame me Ni?"

He and Niall first became friends in elementary school way before he had outed himself as gay. Back then he had many MANY friends and was quite popular but Niall was always his bestie.

But after he came out everyone kind of ditched him except for Niall who faithfully stood by him. 

Somewhere in the middle he remembers doubting their friendship but, Niall always proved to him otherwise.

He was grateful to have the boys companionship.

"Which period do you have next Lou"? Niall asked around a mouthful of crisps. The boy was always eating.

"I dunno wait let me check my schedule." He fished it out of the pocket of his khakis and unfolded it.

" I have Bio first period, what about you?"

"Tsk I have home economics." But I'm sure we'll have something together, right? Niall said

"I guess your right Ni". Just after he said that the warning bell rang, signalling that they better hurry and get to class.

"Alright Lou I'll catch you later don't wanna be late to class!" Niall hollered running in the direction of his class.

"Bye Ni!" Louis smiled turning around to make his way to class only to come face to face with none other than Harry Styles himself.

"What's the rush Tommo, why don't we stay back and have a little chit chat hm?" 

"Look Harry, I know that you personally get off on making my life miserable but can we please not do this right now I have to get to class."

"Oh look fellas the queer has grown some balls". Harry sneered in his face. "Now he's brave enough to make a stand for himself."

All his dumbass jock friends laughed behind him.

"Look here Tomlinfag". Harry spat at him."You better watch yourself or I might just end up killing you." His voice lowered at the end of the sentence sending chills up Louis' spine

And all he could do was nod pathetically staring into Harry's piercing green eyes. No matter how much he hated to admit it he couldn't help but think that Harry was an extremely attractive guy.

Oh who was he kidding.

Every girl at school thought that. Wanting desperately to get into his pants because not only was he the captain of the football team he was also the richest kid their school had ever seen. So no wonder everyone wanted a piece of him.

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when his back collided with the cold hard lockers behind him.

" I'll see you after school fag." Harry said lowly teamed with a painful knee to the crotch.

Louis gasped collapsing to the ground in pain cupping his front.

"Oh look guys!" I think the queer is hard after the contact!". He heard someone yell out but he couldn't careless as to who it was.

He sniffled as he leaned against the lockers looking at his watch for the time. He was already fifteen minutes late to class. Just his luck.

As he gathered himself up from the hard ground he couldn't help but think what he had done to deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

School was awful. He had gotten beaten up twice by Harry. Once at lunch time and the second in chemistry period. Well that wasn't really a beating just some paper balls thrown at the back of his head.

But still!

Now as he made his way home he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had managed to avoid Harry at home time only because he was too busy with his tongue down some blondes throat. 

It was disgusting.

Heterosexuality always made him feel like throwing up." Maybe thats the Harry feels about homosexuality then you idiot ever thought of it that way."

But before he could let his imagination get the best of him he heard the roaring of a car engine and obnoxious laughter.

Oh no, dear god please don't let it b-

" Oi Tomlinfag!"

And it is.

He turned to stand facing Harry who was seated in his very expensive looking Range Rover along with a couple of his brainless douche bags.  
He recognised the girl sitting in the passenger seat as the same blonde he had caught Harry with earlier.

She was wearing a ton of makeup and a smirk on her face. 

The bitch.

Louis sighed. "What now Harry."  
He had already gotten so many bruises and didn't know if he could handle anymore.

Maybe not talking back would be a start because the smirk on Harry's face quickly developed into a deadly snarl.

"What did you just say to me." He said darkly. "Think you need another beating to remind you of your queer place."

Oh boy here it comes Louis thought closing his eyes and waiting for the blow. But it never came.

He dared to peek one lid open only to see Harry's arm outstretched in a fist unmoving because of Liam's grip on it.

"Liam!" Harry cried.

"No Harry! "You've beaten the poor boy enough for today!"

Louis has never loved anyone as much as he loves Liam right now.

Harry grumbled something under his breath but said nothing more. He started up the engine once more and drove off down the road leaving Louis in a pile of dust . The screeching of his tyres good be heard from all the way down the street.

God bless Liam.

**********

 

"Mum I'm home!" Louis called out toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the coat rack.

"I'm in the kitchen love!" He heard his mother call out. As he walked into the kitchen he could smell something delicious bring prepared which made his mouth water. His mum was always the best cook.

"So how was your day?" Jay asked.

"Good,"was Louis' only reply.

"Just good?" Jay inquired.

"I'm sorry mum it was fabulously amazingly wonderfully magni-

"LOU!"

"What?!"Louis giggled.

"Now i'm going to ask you one last time and you better answer truthfully.How was your day?"

Louis groaned." Mum I told you it was fine don't you believe me?"

Jay could only sigh."Of course I believe you hun...I just worry is all."

"Well please do me a favour and don't." He snapped. 

The last thing he saw before he stormed out of the kitchen was the startled look on his mothers face and that was enough to make his insides crawl with guilt.

 

**********

Louis winced as he caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror. It was covered in bruises mostly in the abdominal area from when they had pushed him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly at lunch. 

 

He shook his head and got into the steaming shower. As the scorching hot water poured down on him he finally let the tears fall.

When would this all end? He didn't know how much longer he could cope. He was exhausted physically and mentally. Harry's words rung in his ears.

" You fucking disgusting queer." How could anyone possibly ever love you?" 

"Why don't you do us all a favour and go fucking kill yourself."

"You pathetic little fag the world would be a better place without you."

Louis gasped slamming his hand against the wall. Harry would get it for this.

He will. 

 

**********

"Mum!"I'm going out for a walk I'll be back later!" He didn't wait for her response and was out the door.

Louis shivered wrapping his coat tighter around himself. It was mid October and winter was just beginning to spread its wings.

As he made his way to the park he caught a glimpse of curly hair in his peripheral vision but only shook his head and continued to move on down the road.

"It must be my imagination." 

Or so he thought.

All of a sudden he was knocked square off his feet and onto the cold hard ground beneath him.

" Did you really think that I would let you off that easy Tommo." He heard Harry' deep voice rumble behind him.

Louis had landed straight on his nose which was now bleeding. He looked up through the haze in his eyes at Harry.

But what really scared him was that there was no Liam this time to save him.

It was just Harry and two other boys. He thought he knew their names.

"You know what faggot?" I think this time I'll let my friends take care of you." He said pointing to the big buff one.

Louis was so dead.

And before he knew it he was hauled off the ground and his back was slammed against the metal fencing which surrounded the park.

"You want me to ruin your little queer face?" The big one breathed all in his personal space.

Tears welled up in Louis' eyes as he shook his head meekly.

"Awww is the little baby queer crying?" Said the skinny one with the erect hair.

"Don't worry we'll make it as painless as possible for you." He laughed.

And then the first hit came. 

The last thing he remembers seeing before blacking out was Harry' smirking face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short guys! Promise i'll try to update as soon as possible and that might be sooner becoz I have already begun work on the fourth chapter!

White lights, a beeping monitor, and the worried face of his mother was what Louis woke up to.

"Louis!" Jay gasped grabbing him by the shoulders and squeezed hard.

" Mum!" Louis wheezed. "Can't breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry love." She said releasing him.

" Where am I?" He asked taking a look at his surroundings. "What happen-

Oh. 

Then he remembered.

He looked at his mother who seemed to have a very dark look on her face.

"Mum." He warned.

"Louis this can't go on any longer!"  
She yelled. " They're getting physical with you! I'm calling the police." She took out her phone.

"No mum!" Louis cried. "It'll just make it worse!"

"But-

"But nothing mum. Just leave it." He sighed.

"Fine." She snapped at him.

"Mu-

"No Louis!" Just no." 

"I'm so sorry mum." He whispered.

"Me too baby"

He looked up at her in surprise. "What reason do you have to be sorry?"

"For not being a good mother and protecting you." She said, her voice cracking.

"Mum!" Don't you dare say that your not a good mother!"

"Lou-

"No listen mum! You excepted me when no one else did.You stood by my side no matter what and gave me your full support. So don't you dare say that you are not a good mother."  
He said roughly.

"Oh baby, come here."

He almost collapsed into her arms.

"I love you so much babe."

"I love you too mum." He mumbled into her shirt.

~  
" What!? How dare he!" 

" I know Ni." Louis said as he nursed his steaming cup of tea. This was some good tea.

"But why did you stop your mum from calling the police on them!?"

" Don't be stupid Nialler, you know how many connections he has. If he finds out that I told on him he'll positively kill me."

"Fine." Niall huffed out. "He deserves it though." He mumbled.

Louis laughed." You think I don't know that Ni! Trust me no one in the world wants him dead more than I do."

Niall smirked at him from behind his cup. " You don't really mean that." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

" Well... You obviously find him attractive."

"Niall! Louis blushed. How dare you judge my sanity!"

Niall giggled. "I'm only joking Lou! Calm yer tits."

" Yeah right," Louis snorted. Only in your wildest dreams leprechaun."

He let the sound of Niall's laughter sooth him. He would always have his dumb hungry irish leprechaun.

~

"Lou! Come in the kitchen honey! I have some news to share with you!"

" What is it mum?" Louis asked walking into the kitchen to find her sitting on the island with a piece of paper in her hands.

Well this should be good.

" Come, come, have a seat." She gestured to the chair sitting opposite her. 

Louis sat down and gave her his full attention.

"Alright then. Do you remember how I gave an interview for the post of an A- class journalist in Doncaster?"

" Yeah..." He could tell where this conversation was going and he liked it. 

" Well I got the job!"

"Congratulations mum! He smiled. I' m so proud of you."

" Yeah but it doesn't end here." Now she seemed a bit nervous.

"I'm listening."

"Well... For me to start working we're going to have to move to Doncaster."

" Oh. He said. When?"

" Tomorrow afternoon."

~

"So that's it then? You 're just leaving?"

" Niall there really isn't much that I can do, she needs to be there until tomorrow to start the job." Louis explained.

" Alright then." Niall sniffed. "I'll just be here then."

" Oh Niall, ok how about this, we leave tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Yeah." Niall replied.

" So I'll come to school tomorrow so we can see each other one last time."

" Really?" Niall lit up.

"Sure." Louis smiled.

" Alright I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow." Louis laughed.

"Bye Lou!"

"Bye Ni." Louis hung up shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

Yep, he always would have his dumb hungry irish leprechaun even if he was miles away.

~

Louis took a deep breath as he entered the school. He could do this.  
Today was his last day and not even Harry could ruin that.

Well, that last one was a bit of an understatement.

As he entered from the glass doors his life goal was to find Niall.

But then he got a bit distracted.

Harry had some girl pressed against the lockers and was whispering something into her ear which made her blush furiously and giggle.

She twirled a piece of strawberry blonde hair around her finger and bit her lip up at him.

Wow. She must think that makes her look SO attractive. 

Louis rolled his eyes and continued down the hall before, he got interrupted.

"Oi faggot."

Louis turned to see one of Harry' wannabes walking towards him. What was his name Dave?

Dave came up and stood right in front him. 

" So I heard that it was your last day today."

How the hell did he find out? Well, it was the twentieth century news got around fast.

"Yeah..." He didn't know where this conversation was going.

" Well I just wanted to say good luck for your future!" He slapped Louis on the back.

Louis winced laughing nervously." Thank you?"

" Your welcome Tommo."

" Whats going on here?" He heard Harry' voice call out.

" Oh nothing just wishing Tommo here some good luck. It is his last day after all."

" What? Your leaving?" Harry asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, why the hell do you care?"

"I-

" Save it Styles. Today is my last day and I won't let you ruin it." He snapped.

As he walked away he felt somewhat satisfied. 

~

"I'm gonna miss you so much Lou." Niall whispered.

"Me too Ni."

" We'll be in touch right?"

"Is that even a question Niall."

"So... I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so Niall."

~  
As Louis sat in the car on his way to Doncaster he couldn't help but smile. He was getting a new chance at life and he sure as hell wasn't going to mess it up.

That was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later

~

Louis groaned as he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember a single thing from last night. 

He turned to his right only to be met with the sleeping face of Ashton.

Wait what?

Ashton!

Louis bolted up from the bed only in time to realise that he was stark naked.

Well shit. 

"Ashton!" He hissed.

Ashton didn't move a muscle.

"Ashton!" He said this time a bit more forcefully.

Still no response.

"ASHTON! WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY BALLS OUT!"

Ashton shot out of bed and on to the ground face first. His perky arse shining in the morning sun.

"Wha? Lou! What the fuck was that!"

"Well."Louis cocked his hip out. "That was clearly me waking your pathetic arse up."

Ashton stared up at him. " I hate you."

Louis snorted. "Yeh tell that to your dick which was up my arse last night."

" WHAT!?"

Louis rolled his eyes. " Don't be so surprised though, I'm pretty sure it was you who dragged me up here last night."

"And what in the world makes you think that?" Ashton asked while putting on his boxers.

"Well... First off I don't chase people for sex. People chase me for it."

Ashton snorted but immediately shut up after Louis glared at him.

"And secondly why the hell would I want to sleep with my own best friend?"

"Your Louis Tomlinson that's why". Ashton mumbled under his breath. 

"What did you just say?" Louis asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" Ashton squeaked.

"Good." Louis replied pulling on his shirt. Now shall we head downstairs Madam?" He asked in his overly posh British accent. 

Ashton rolled his eyes but played along anyways. 

"Why of course my love."

" Your posh accent sucks mate."

" Shut up before I am tempted to throw you out the window."

"Sure sure." Louis waved his hand.

" I don't even know why I hang with you anymore." Ashton sighed.

" Because I am just that irresistible. I mean, your dick couldn't agree less."  
Louis said whacking Ashton right where the sun didn't shine.

~

"My head is killing me." Stan groaned rubbing his temples.

" And if you don't shut up then I'll take your head off all together." Eleanor snapped. 

Louis smirked at her from behind his cup of coffee "You didn't get laid last night did you El?"

"No I didn't ." She pouted.

"Aww I'm sure you'll get laid soon enough El." I mean who could resist a body like yours."Stan commented.

"Thanks Stan." She smiled.

"So who did you catch last night Lou?" Stan asked taking a bite from his croissant. He reminded him so much of Niall. 

Niall. 

God he missed that boy a lot sometimes.

"Lou?"

"Hm?" He snapped out of it.

"Is everything alright?"Eleanor asked concerned. "You seemed to space out there for a bit."

"Oh um sorry I didn't realise.What were you saying Stan?"

But Eleanor still didn't seem so convinced. So he kicked her under the table and send a toothy smile her way to which she giggled, finally satisfied. 

Meanwhile Stan was looking back and forth between them both with a confused look on his face.

"Are...you done?" He asked.

Louis cackled. "Yeah sure, and I slept with Ashton last night." He rushed out before stuffing his face with a panini.

Both Eleanor and Stan looked at him in disbelief.

" WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Yes."Louis replied." Although I don't know why its so shocking for you people I mean, do you not know me at all?"

"Yeah but Ashton? Really Lou? I thought you were better than that."

Louis rolled his eyes. But before he could say anymore a tray of food was being thrown in front of him and Ashton was scrambling into their booth.

As he finally settled down he looked up to find three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."Eleanor said shaking her head. "So Lou are you coming over at my place today?"

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask my mum about that."

"Well, ask her now why don't ya?"

"Fine." He said taking out his phone and dialling his mums number.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey mum its me Louis."

" I know love, caller id?"

Louis smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah right, mum I was calling to as-"

"Can you come home now love, its urgent."

" Um ok I'll be right there."

She then hung up.

He stared at his phone.

"What's wrong Lou?" Ashton asked.

"Don't know. She said she wants me home and that its urgent." 

"Oh."Eleanor said. "But you will ask her right? You know how important this assignment is to me Lou."

"Of course El. Louis nodded. I'll be sure to ask."

"Alright then see ya later mate." Stan said.

"You too" Louis said as he got up and gathered his belongings.

"Tell Mrs Tomlinson I said hi!" Eleanor called out from behind him.

"Sure!" He yelled back before exiting the cozy cafe and stepping out into the chilly autumn wind.

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he began his trek home. 

This better be good.

~

" Mum I'm home!" Louis called out.

"In the kitchen love!

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting on the island with a piece of paper clutched firmly in her hands.

Seemed like a familiar scenario to him.

Oh the irony!

He sat down opposite her and waited in silence for her to continue.

Jay sighed. "Alright Lou, there's a good chance that you may not like this news."

Okay.

"So I was on the phone with a client this morning who suggested that I try covering stories from a different area."

"Yes?" Louis encouraged her.

"She said that boss wanted me to start covering stories from Cheshire again so we have to move there."She rushed out all in one breath.

No way in fucking hell can this be happening to him right now.

"Please tell me that this is some really bizarre joke and that we're not actually moving back to Cheshire."

Jay sighed. "I wish I could say that it was Lou but... Its not." You know how important this job is to me because I'm next in line for the post of President of the entire company!"

"I know that mum I'm not stupid but what's gonna happen now?When exactly are we moving back to Cheshire?"

"In about a weeks time." Jay whispered. 

"What?! But mum why? Why so early?"

"You should be thankful that I got even this much time. Or else my boss was sending me there tomorrow!"

"This is just unbelievable mum." He said rubbing his temples.

"But Louis I don't understand what the big deal is this time. You had no problems when I told you that we were moving to Doncaster a day before we did so what now?"

"Thats because I got bullied back there mum! I wanted to get away from all that and when you told me that we were leaving for Doncaster it was the best day of my life! And now look, your dragging me back into that hell once again when its this fucking close to my senior freaking year!

He sat back in his chair. His breath coming out in harsh pants while Jay looked at him startled by his sudden outburst.

"I... I had no idea you felt that way honey"

"Yeah well you do now." He said getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"I think... I think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." He said. 

"Ok." She whispered. "I love you baby."

He didn't say it back.

~

When he first came to Doncaster he was tempted to hide his sexuality so he wouldn't get bullied like he did back at Cheshire.

But his first day proved him wrong.

Doncaster high was the complete opposite of Cheshire. Here no one was judged based upon who they fell for.

There were so many gay and lesbian kids who could hug and kiss the same gender without being beat up for it.

Sure there were a couple of comments here and there but those really didn't bother you when you practically had the whole school' support.

So Louis could finally be himself without worrying about being killed for it.

He got a ton of confidence and sass that had girls and boys falling at his feet. And to top that all off he was also filthy rich. 

His mothers new job was well paying to say the least.

But he never let the riches get to his head. He was always so nice to everyone. Maybe that's why he was adored so much.

So then why was he so afraid of going back to Cheshire?

He wasn't. 

He was gonna go back there and he was gonna show all those pathetic lowlives just how perfect his life turned out to be. Even if he was gay.

He was gonna have all those so called straight arse holes including a certain curly haired douche bag beg for his forgiveness. 

Yeah, that was exactly what he was gunna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry if there's not much larry in this fic rn. But I promise as soon as I get Louis back to Cheshire there will be so much larry that ya'll will be throwing up with it! Lol


	5. Chapter 5

His friends were not happy to say the least. All of them cried and whined until he told them to shut up. He told them that he wasn't happy either, that he didn't have a choice. This job meant everything to his mum and he was willing to sacrifice even his entire senior year for her. She deserved at least that.

As he packed his cloths so many thoughts ran through his head. For a moment he doubted himself and what he was capable of. But he got over that pretty quickly. He had made up his mind. He wasn't going to let Harry or anyone else ruin his senior year even if that meant he had to fight the whole damn school, because that was just what he was going to do.

~

Cheshire was the same. 

Same old trees and houses and roads. He wasn't happy, was still working on that but he had to admit that he kind of missed this place. There were bad memories but there were also good ones. Heck he'd grown up here. He could never completely hate it.

They had got here on a Sunday so that meant he would have to go to school the next day. That thought alone made his stomach churn.

~

Louis pulled up in front of school. He stared at the red bricked building before parking his Chevrolet Cruze in what he considered to be a suitable parking space.

He got out pulling his sunglasses on top of his head and slammed the car door shut. He had made sure to dress in his sexiest outfit yet, some hot white capris and a light beige button up both of which accentuated his tan perfectly. His hair was done up in a quiff and the colour of his eyes matched the case of his phone. 

In other words he was sexy and he knew it.

As he walked up the steps to the main entrance he saw a group of girls huddled together near the glass doors. They all paused their chatter and stared at him with their mouths hanging open. He smirked sending a wink their way to which they all blushed furiously.

Hey, might be gay but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with this.

Entering the school he kept the smirk firmly plastered on his face as he heard people talking behind his back.

"Fuck, he's hot."

"God look at that arse."

"He seems familiar."

"Who is that?"

 

He sashayed up to his locker and leaned against it taking a lollipop from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. He observed the people walking past him, wiggling his eyebrows at some of the junior girls making them giggle and smirking seductively at the seniors who stopped what they were doing to just stare at him for a good five minutes.

Somewhere from behind him he heard a wolf whistle turning to see a familiar mop of blonde hair. He smiled widely around his lollipop and waved him over. Niall almost tackled him to the ground from the force of his hug.

"Lou!"

Louis laughed, petting Niall' head. "How's my leprechaun?"

Niall rested his chin on Louis chest and looked up at him. "What happened to you is the main question I believe."

Louis cackled pulling away and putting his hands on his hips. "You like?" He asked cocking his hip out.

"God Lou your so hot." Niall complimented.

Louis smirked at him. "Your not half bad yourself Horan."

Okay THAT was an understatement because Niall was just as gorgeous. He had gotten rid of the braces and had grown out of his baggy cloths. He now wore skinny jeans which were more like tights mind you, a white T- shirt topped with a white leather jacket which had red and blue lines around the border and some converse. His eyes eyes were a brighter shade of blue and when he smiled you could see the rows of perfect white teeth.

But before he could say a word more a loud crash sounded behind him. He turned around to see Harry standing there staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth which closed, then opened again like a fish. Louis gave him a quick once over. The first thing that he noted was that his hair was much longer than before. Other than that Harry wore his trademark black skinny jeans with a plain white T-shirt which was low cut so you could see his sparrow tattoos. The crash that he had heard earlier seemed to be of that box of sports equipment he was carrying which he had dropped after seeing Louis.

Harry seemed to be frozen on the spot his friends were shaking him trying to snap him out of his trance but Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around to face Niall who was staring at him with raised eyebrows. He then turned back to Harry who seemed have gained back his conscience and was now picking up all the fallen equipment, peeking a look at Louis now and then. Louis scoffed grabbing Niall' arm and pulling him along with himself. "Could he get anymore pathetic."

As he walked away, swaying his hips he could feel a dozen pair of eyes staring at his retreating back. 

Cheshire high school, you have know idea what you're in for. 

~

His first class of the day was chemistry and surprise! Harry was in it too. But instead of throwing paper balls like he usually would he just sat there staring at him creepily for a good half an hour into the period.

"Mr Styles."

No response.

"Harry."

Still no response.

"Mr Styles please snap out of it!" The chemistry teacher yelled startling Harry who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Wha?" He asked.

The teacher rubbed her temples."I asked you about five minutes ago to give me the definition of redox reactions but, you were too busy staring at Mr.Tomlinson there." She pointed at Louis who sat with a smug expression on his face. The entire class snickered at Harry' misfortune , some of his friends teasing him by saying."Harry mate, are you sure your not gay?" 

Louis stifled his laughter as Harry turned around to glare at them." I am not fucking gay."He hissed. "Just trying to figure out what got into him." He gestured over to Louis who rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's not necessary Mr Styles." The teacher, Mrs Klasbee sighed. "Now class I want you all to pair up for the practical!"She then said clapping her hands together.

The class broke out into chatter as everyone moved to find their partners. Louis sat in his seat and searched the class for a suitable partner. He felt someone staring at him and turned to meet Harry' eyes all the way from the other side of the classroom. He had a blonde girl plastered on his arm who was talking to him loudly, but his attention was all on Louis.

The moment didn't last long though because someone came up and stood next to Louis who looked up to see a skinny boy with a quiff half as big as his hair smiling down at him."Hi I'm Nick," he beamed.

"And I'm Louis." He smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louis. Now do you want to be my lab partner? I'm always trying to make good old Harry over there jealous."He said while throwing a wink in Harry' direction who rolled his eyes, turning to face the girl next to him with a smile.

Louis was about to reply when he saw a boy with dark hair and sharp cheek bones walk into the room. He was wearing all black and was... So hot. Louis turned to see Harry who was glaring darkly at said boy.

"Oh, so we have a rivalry here." He thought with a smirk. This should be good.

"Mr Malik, what is your excuse this time?" Mrs Klasbee inquired.

"I don't have one." Zayn said smugly.

The teacher could only sigh. "Please find yourself a partner for the class practical and settle down Mr Malik." She said before going back to sorting out some sheets.

Zayn rolled his eyes and stalked to the back of the class where he took his seat and took out some sort of sketch pad. He was interesting and Louis liked interesting.

He gave Nick an apologetic smile and moved past him. He walked past Harry and all of his jock friends who gave him interested looks while the only girl at their table glared at him as she tightened her grip around Harry's arm who looked up from his phone at Louis.

And if Louis could roll his eyes without it hurting him now, he so would.

As he approached Zayn he noticed that the boy had several coloured pens arranged on his table and was currently scribbling furiously with a green one in his sketch pad." So you're an artist I'm guessing." Louis said taking a seat next to Zayn and propping his legs up on the chair sitting opposite him.

Zayn looked at him startled. "Yes... Yes I am." He replied going back to his drawing." I'm Louis by the way." He said extending his hand for a handshake. Zayn looked at it confused but shook it nonetheless.

"So... That was quite the grand entrance you made earlier."

Zayn snorted. "Grand entrance? That was just my normal everyday entrance."

"Well than I'd love to see your grand entrance someday." Louis smiled at him.

"Is that a compliment?" Zayn asked him putting his drawing material aside.

Louis hummed." It depends really." He looked at Zayn with a scrunched up face.

Zayn laughed. "You're cute."

"I know." Louis beamed proudly.

He caught a glimpse of Harry who was glaring at the both of them and shook his head. No, he wasn't going to make friends with Zayn just because he was trying to push Harry' buttons. He was going to make friends with Zayn because he genuinely liked the boy. 

He turned back to Zayn who was busy trying to balance a pencil on his puckered lips. Louis laughed and joined him. Yeah, he liked him a lot.

And if they got in trouble with the teacher later on well then, it was totally worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis felt like he had really achieved something after becoming friends with Zayn because not only was the boy extremely good company but he was also the key to really piss Harry off. Louis was also very delighted to find out that Niall and Zayn got on quite well. So it was a win win for him.

"Hey Lou, I remember you telling me that you took some gymnastic classes back at Doncaster. You mind showing me and Zayn a move or two?"

"Why of course Niall." Louis replied. He had been absolutely dying to show off his gymnastic and now was his chance to do just that.

"Alright boys." He said rubbing his hands together. "Watch carefully cause I'm about to blow your minds."

Zayn and Niall exchanged a look. "Uh Lou are you sure you want to do it here where there are so many people?" Zayn asked looking around.

Louis cocked his hip out sassily. "Is that a challenge Malik? You don't think I can do it?"

"Well..." Zayn let out.

Louis scoffed at him." Oh I'll show you." He was about to start when Harry and his crew came and sat at the table right across from where the three of them were located on the grass. 

Well. More for him.

He adjusted his arms in front of his body as Zayn and Niall watched on in complete fascination. Then he arranged his legs in an open position. He wiggled his bum and then jumped high into the air twisting his body backwards as he did so before landing perfectly on his feet with his arms in the air.

Every one was quiet and he felt people staring. 

"Wow that was awesome!" He heard someone call out before the whole school broke out into an applause. He grinned proudly at Zayn and Niall who were giggling like idiots, giving them both a thumbs up.

He saw Harry who was frozen on the spot with his girlfriend sitting next to him in a jealous fury.

Ha! In your face Styles!

He saw Jade the head cheerleader walking towards him and he got a bit excited. 

"Louis right?" She asked standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Louis smiled.

She nodded, her eyes roaming all over his body before snapping up to his eyes. For a moment there Louis thought she was checking him out.

All of a sudden Jade squealed clapping her hands together. "You would be the perfect male cheer leader!" 

Cheer captain say what now?

"W-what." Louis stuttered.

"Yeah!" She said. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just a bit surprised thats all."

"Why are you surprised?" A girl said from behind him. "Your a babe."

Louis blushed at the compliment.

"So...?" Jade asked. "Are you in?"

"Um..." He said looking back at Niall and Zayn who nodded their heads at him.

Alright then.

"Sure." He said smiling. "I'll join your team."

"Great! Jade beamed. "You'll join us at cheer practice tomorrow."

But before Louis could say anything else a loud scream was sounded behind him and Harry' girlfriend was stomping up to them.

"Jade you cannot add him to the cheer team!" She screeched.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nadine you know that we need more males to promote our cheer team."

"I don't care, we just can't add him." Nadine said crossing her arms and stomping her foot stubbornly.

Jade scoffed turning around to face Louis. "Don't mind her Louis she's just jealous." 

"Its alright." Louis said.

"Alright then meet me in the gym to get your cheer uniform." Jay patted him on the back and then walked away with her cheer friends.

Nadine had somehow ended up in Harry' lap and was currently running her fingers up and down his chest while he texted away on his phone.

How pathetic.

Niall and Zayn came and stood by him. "So your a cheer leader now?" Niall asked.

Louis laughed. "I guess so Nialler." He grabbed each boys arm in his own and headed inside the school.

This school year was turning out to be the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys I just needed to make Louis a cheer leader. The real story begins from here and so does the Larry so hold on tight!


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright everyone!" Jade called. "As we all know that we have a huge responsibility as seniors of this school to make sure that all the other schools take us seriously."

Every one cheered and there were some wolf whistles.

"So this year we are going to do things a bit differently right Harry?" She asked looking at the Captain of the football team who stood next to her. "Absolutely Jade." He nodded. "And as for all of you footy players as Jade said this is our final year and we have to take it seriously and make sure its the best one yet, so if I see any of you having the wrong attitude you will be off the team."

All the players nodded in affirmative while the cheer leaders giggled earning themselves a glare from Nadine.

It was Louis' first ever official gather up and he was nervous as hell. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself but his nerves were calmed a bit when all of the cheer leaders and footy players gave him such a warm welcome. Nadine was the only one who seemed to have a problem with him being there. Heck! Even Harry gave him a small smile which he once again rolled his eyes to.

"This year I have decided to do things a bit differently." Jade said. Everyone exchanged a look while Harry grinned cheekily. 

"Me and Harry have decided to divide you all into pairs of two, one cheer leader and one football player in each one. This way it will be easier to keep track of all the things going on with us." She finished. "Any suggestions?"

A cheer leader raised her hand. Her name was Perrie." Um... How exactly will we determine who will be paired up with who?"

Jade nodded." Good question Perrie that's exactly what I am about to discuss."

Perrie nodded and stepped back to her spot while Jade grabbed two boxes from her bag. One was red and the other was blue. She handed the blue one to Harry." Alright everyone in these boxes are numbers up to twelve. Each one of you will pick out a number from the box without looking at it and then will match it with another person."

"Alright all of you make a line. Foot ball players with Harry and cheer leaders with me."

Everyone arranged themselves in their designated lines and began picking out numbers. Louis was second last in his line and he was almost jumping on his toes from the anticipation. He had gotten his cheer uniform from Jade in fifth period and had changed into it before coming to the football field to meet up with everyone else. His uniform consisted of a tight black shirt with and orange border and tight black pants which hugged his bum perfectly also with splatters of orange. And to finish the words "Everest Wildcats" were printed boldly in orange on his shirt.

After every one had picked out their numbers they stood in straight horizontal lines cheer leaders facing the footy players. The players took a look at their numbers and arranged themselves accordingly. Random numbers were called out and the matched cheer leaders situated themselves next to their players. Louis had his eyes scrunched shut as he waited for his number to be called out. But he was worried because soon there were only three of them standing. It was him, Nadine, and Jesy against Harry, Liam and Justin.

Please don't let it be Harry pl-

"Number nine" 

Oh shit.

"Number nine." Harry repeated when there was no response. 

"Seriously who the fuck is number nine!"Someone hollered behind them which startled Louis into action.

"Um... That would be me." Everyone gasped and Harry' eyes widened. 

Nadine was screaming beside him but the only thing he could hear was the thumping of his poor heart.

In the end Nadine had gotten paired up with Liam and Jesy was with Justin. Nadine had put up quite the scene but no one had paid her mind. After all there were more pressing matters at hand. Louis tried to keep his distance from Harry but after receiving a glare from Jade he decided to stick it.

"So... Our first task for this year is to organise bake sales to raise money for the senior centre." Jade announced. "All of you will be working in pairs and will have one week to come up with your ideas and create the cakes. Now please start discussing with your partners." She said before turning to her own player.

Everyone began their discussions as Harry and Louis stood awkwardly in the middle. Louis could feel Nadine' glare burning behind his back but he couldn't of cared less because it was time to turn his sass on.

He turned towards Harry with raised eyebrows and crossed his arms." Don't you think that instead of just standing there like a total douche you could actually start throwing around some suggestions?" He made sure to keep his tone as cold as possible and it seemed to be working because Harry' eyes widened in disbelief.

"You got quite the tongue on yourself Tommo. Doncaster really did wonders on you." Harry shook his head.

Louis scowled at him."Why does that bother you?" 

"No I like it." Harry smirked.

"Well too bad then because I fucking hate you." Louis spat at him. "Now can we start our discussion. I don't know how much more of your face I can handle."

Hurt flashed across Harry' face at that and Louis had the right to feel satisfied. 

He wasn't.

After deciding on what exactly they were going to be making and what ingredients were needed they both agreed to meet up at Harry' house the next day.

Louis really had to talk to Jade about this whole Harry situation and that was the only thought that swam around in his head as he lay in bed that night.

The universe very much hated him. 

~

"WHAT!?" Niall screamed in Louis' face. "You and Harry got paired up!?"

"I know." Louis sighed. "Out of all the people in the world it had to be him." He grit his teeth together and took a sip of his latte.

"That is just wrong." Niall said munching on his warm croissant. Zayn couldn't join them because he had some art class around the neighbourhood but he was just as shocked to hear the news when Louis had told him on the phone before hand.

"It's fate Niall. Nothing else." He finished up his drink and began to pack his things. He and Niall were actually supposed to be studying for a chemistry test that they had next week but the conversation had descended to something way different.

"Where are you off to?" Niall asked.

"I have to meet up with Harry for the stupid bake sale thingy. We only have one week to organise it."

Niall gave him a sympathetic look. Good luck mate." He said sending him a salute. Louis laughed at him. "Thanks Ni." He said before walking out of the cafe.

Harry had texted him the address and to his delight it was only three blocks from where he currently was.

Ten minutes later he was standing on Harry' doorstep. He had made sure to bring his half of the ingredients. As he waited for Harry to open the door he let his eyes wonder around the giant mansion he was currently standing in front of. It was painted a light beige colour and had a huge garden with three cars standing in the driveway. All in all Louis was impressed. He'd always known that Harry was filthy rich but never had he ever expected this much. 

But it didn't bother him anymore because he was almost just as rich.

His thoughts were interrupted when the giant wooden door swung open and out came a soaking wet Harry with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Again, the universe clearly hated him.

"Hey Lou." Harry smiled as he dripped water all over the front porch.

Louis rolled his eyes. "First off, don't you ever call me Lou again because only my friends can call me that." Harry looked at him blankly. "And secondly please put on some cloths. He gestured towards the boys lack of clothing.

Harry looked down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly." Yeah, um... Why don't you come inside and I'll go put on some cloths." He said stepping aside and letting Louis through.

"Make yourself at home and I'll be down in a few." With that said Harry bounded up the stairs probably up to his room to change into some appropriate cloths.

Louis put aside his book bag and took a look around the living room. It was beautiful just like every other part of the house but what really caught his attention was the collection of photo frames sitting atop a wooden shelf. There were several pics of a young Harry with a lovely brown haired girl who Louis assumed was his sister. Then there were some with an older woman which much darker hair. That must be his mother.

"So you found your way to the living room? How nice." He was startled by just how close Harry' voice was and took a step back in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He snapped clutching at his chest. Harry chuckled. "So, you like the pics?" 

"Yes." Louis replied. "They're lovely." He made sure to keep his voice monotonous. The last thing he wanted was to get attached with his former bully.

Yah, that was never happening. 

Ever.

"Can we please get to work now? I also have a life you know." Louis said putting his hands on his hips and flicking his fringe from his eyes.

Harry looked at him up and down all the while biting his lip. He seemed to be deep in thought until Louis cleared his throat and he snapped out of it.

"Well?" Louis said tapping his foot impatiently. "If you're done checking me out can you please lead me to the kitchen."

Harry blushed. "U-um yeah." He coughed. "Right this way." He started to walk in what Louis considered to be the direction of the kitchen.

Ok, if Louis was impressed before he was absolutely smitten now because the kitchen was just absolutely gorgeous. His mother was not much of a chef and nor was he so to say that they had saved a ton on the kitchen was an understatement.

Harry walked up and stood right in middle. "Did you bring your half of the ingredients?" He asked while taking out his own giant bag of ingredients from a cupboard.

"Yep. Got 'em right ere." Louis said pointing proudly at his bag of ingredients. Harry laughed and started taking out baking pans and arranging them on the counter.

Louis almost smacked himself, he really needed to control his humour around Harry. But that proved hard since he was such a funny lad.

Not that he was bragging or anything.

"So we decided on red velvet, chocolate fudge, rainbow and coconut cream cupcakes right?" Harry asked writing something down on his notepad.

"Yeah, I guess." Louis said arranging all of his ingredients on the counter.

"Alright then! Lets get started!"

And so they begun.

There was noises of pans clattering and an occasional curse from either the of them. Louis was making the chocolate fudge and rainbow cupcakes while Harry did the coconut and red velvet ones.

From time to time Harry would sneak up behind him and would dip his finger into the chocolate batter all the while wiggling his eyebrows at Louis. So he decided to get back at him.

He quietly sneaked up behind the curly haired lad when he was currently grumbling under his breath because he was having trouble separating the batter evenly into the cupcake holders. He jumped forward and grabbed Harry' bowl of batter before running all the way to the other side of the kitchen. 

Harry chased after him but stopped dead in his tracks when Louis scooped up some of the batter on his finger and sucked it into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks around the finger in his mouth and looked up at Harry from under his eyelashes.

Harry nearly passed out. He kept staring at the place where the skin of Louis' finger met with his mouth and he got a bit turned on. That was until Louis pulled the finger back out with an obscene pop and handed him the bowl with sultry wink. He then sashayed back to his side of the counter while Harry just stood there still trying to come in terms with what had just happened.

"You sure you're not gay Curly?" He heard Louis taunt him. 

"Of course not."

Louis didn't believe him one bit.

After the cupcakes were done and cooling on the racks Louis announced his departure. Harry seemed a bit disappointed but let him go anyways.

"So I had fun today."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess so." And with that said Louis left Harry' house feeling proud that he had managed to survive one whole day with the curly haired lad.

This might not be as bad as he' initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry or what?xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Enjoy!

The bake sale had gone pretty well for them. He and Harry had managed to sell almost all of their cupcakes and they were a huge hit with the people. In the end they had raised a total of 1200 pounds. He had the right to be smug because that was the highest amount that anyone was able to raise and as a reward Jade gave them the choice to switch partners if they wanted to.

Now Louis wasn't dumb, he knew that he should take the chance to dump the boy but it seemed like Harry had other plans. 

He refused to change partners and argued with Louis non stop on the topic.

"Harry, I want to change partners." Louis demanded for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Harry sighed." We've been over this Louis, you are not changing partners."

"But why!?"

"Because I say so." 

Louis almost smacked him. Almost.

"You're not the boss of me Styles." Louis scowled at him. Harry only raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're right Louis." He said getting up and standing to his full height in front of Louis. "I'm not the boss of you but, I am the Captain and I have been given the full authority to kick you off the squad if I please."

Louis glared up at him. "Are you threatening me?"

Harry sighed." No Louis, that's not it it's just that we make such a great team and I don't want that to end."

Louis scoffed at him." What ever, don't think I won't stop trying to get away from you." With that said sashayed down the whole making sure to sway his hips more than usual.

Fuck Harry Styles and this stupid partnership.

~

"So, I was thinking that we should hold a party at my place this weekend." You know to celebrate the success of the bake sales." Jade said as she end Louis lazed around her room.

Louis grinned clapping his hands together." That sounds great Jade!" I haven't been to a party in ages." He said flopping down on the bed.

Jade laughed." Alright then, my place this Saturday." You let everyone know."

"Of course." Louis nodded. "Now hand me back that magazine I wasn't finished reading that article on dehydration and sex."

Jade snorted." You're so weird."

Louis flicked her off." You love me."

~

"Nadine!"Can you please stop drooling over Harry and come here so we can actually get something done!" Jade yelled out. To be honest Louis had never seen her so angry before. The poor girl was literally fuming because of Nadine' arrogant behavior. 

Nadine glared at Jade." I need to support my boyfriend!" She called.

"You know what Nadine." Jade said loudly. "I have had enough of your bullshit." If you don't get your perky arse right here this damn instance you are off the bloody team!" 

Nadine' eyes widened while Harry and the rest of the players paused their game to just stand and watch the scene playing out in front of them.

Nadine burst into a fit of tears and ran towards Harry who caught her in his arms. He looked so uncomfortable and Louis wanted to laugh so bad but the situation didn't call for it.

The shrilling cries of the girl were heard all around the field while everyone stood and watched as Harry pulled the girl away from his body and whispered something in her ear to which she nodded.

And as she walked up to Jade the smallest tint of pink was prominent on her cheeks.

What Harry had said to her Louis did not want to know. Well maybe he did a little bit.

~  
"Niall! I have absolutely no idea what to wear! Help me please." The party was tonight and Louis freaking out. He had made some serious plans to get laid but how the hell was he supposed to do that if he wasn't dressed to impress.

Niall laughed from where he had been laying on Louis' bed all dressed up and drool worthy. "Calm down Lou I'll help you. " He said while getting up and walking to Louis' closet.

He hummed while peering inside before pulling out a gorgeous cerulean blue cashmere sweater and some beige hot pants which came up to Louis' ankles.

Niall threw the cloths at him. "Go try these on." Louis grinned and pecked Niall' cheek before dashing into the bathroom to change.

He walked out five minutes later to find Niall resting on top of his bed playing with his phone. He cleared his throat to catch the boys attention and Niall looked up. "So... What do you think?" He asked giving a little twirl and shaking his bum.

Niall gulped. "You are so getting laid tonight." Louis laughed. "Good to hear now can we go?" He had decided to leave his hair in it's usual feathery fringe and wore his brand new contact lenses which made the blue of his eyes pop.

Niall got off the bed. "Yeah let's go."

~

The party was in full swing when they arrived. There was loud booming music and drunk laughter. People were either dancing away or having sex and there were red cups scattered every where.

They knocked on the door only to have a semi-drunk Jade throw it open. She was giggling as she took a look at the two of them." Well look at you Lou all dolled up for a guy." 

Louis blushed." I don't even know if there are any gay guys at this party." 

"Aw don't worry Lou." Jade slapped his bum. "With that bum you could have any straight guy turn gay in just a matter of minutes."

Louis beamed at the compliment. "Thanks Jadey now are you going to let us in or will we have to just stand here all night."

Jade laughed." Sorry guys, come on in!" She stepped aside to let them both through. The house smelt strongly of cheap beer and there were people pressed up against each other dancing away.

Louis looked over to see Niall who's cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink. "What's up with you?" He asked. Niall looked at him a bit startled. 

"U-um n-nothing." He stuttered. "I'm heading into the kitchen do you want something?"

Louis shook his head. "No thanks Ni, you go on ahead I think I'm going to crack this dance floor."

Niall nodded as he walked away. Jade had also disappeared into the crowd somewhere. Louis stood in the middle of the living room and looked around for a suitable dance partner. He heard some wolf whistles from behind him and turned to see that they were aimed specifically at him.

He winked at the group before stepping on the dance floor. He didn't need to have a partner for a good dance. 

He twisted his arms above his head before running his hands all over his body as he shook hips to the sultry music.

"You've got quite the moves there." He heard a low voice rumble close to his ear. He turned to see Harry standing over him in all his long- haired glory. He was wearing a plain black blouse which was unbuttoned all the way down to his belly button, putting his lovely tattoos on display. He also wore the tightest pair of black skinny jeans which almost gave Louis a run for his money and to finish the look he wore quite the expensive looking pair of brown ankle boots.

All in all , Louis approved.

Harry' eyes roamed all over his body as he bit his lip "You look great." He said. Louis snorted. "I know and I don't need to hear it from you."

He looked around, searching the crowd for a certain blonde haired girl. "Where's your girlfriend?" Harry smirked at him. "Why do you care, does she bother you?" He asked lowly.

Louis shook his head. "No, it's just weird seeing you without your arm candy." He flicked his fringe out of his eyes before leaving an appalled Harry standing in the middle of the dance floor looking like a complete idiot. 

Yep. That was score one for him.

He made his way to the kitchen for a drink and was delighted to see that it was almost completely empty except for the small group gathered by the table taking shots.

He grabbed a fresh bottle of wine and tried to screw it open but that proved to be a hard task since he had such dainty hands.

Oh. Fuck it.

He was almost about to give up when a rather large hand snatched the bottle away from his hands. A part of him hoped that it was Harry and a part of him didn't. 

He turned to see a rather handsome boy standing there with the now open wine bottle clutched firmly in his hands. He smirked at Louis before handing him the bottle back. "You're very welcome."

Louis' gave him a quick once over. He was quite tall but not as tall as Harry. He had light brown hair which he wore in a quiff and soft-looking brown eyes. 

He was hot.

"So...?"The stranger leaned his back against the counter. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone at a party like this ?"

Louis jumped up on the counter while he sipped away at his drink. "Oh you know, just passing the time." Although, you could do something about the lonely part."

Pretty boy raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" And how should I do that?"

Louis shrugged." It depends on what we both want really." He gave a small wink. "The name's Louis by the way."

"And I'm Dean." Pretty boy responded.

"So Dean, shall we hit the dance floor?"

Dean grinned at him. "Sure!" So Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. The boy seemed a bit eager to get his hands on him but Louis didn't blame him. It's not like he was looking for relationship. He just wanted a good fuck and that was all.

So he pulled Dean to the dance floor and immediately began to grind himself against the boy's crotch.

As he pulled his moves on Dean his eyes landed on a certain curly haired boy who was watching him with such an intense look from across the living room that he almost pulled away from Dean. 

But he wasn't going to let Harry ruin his night. If he was jealous then so be it. Louis was getting laid and that was that.

So he danced until he physically couldn't anymore. He could feel that Dean was hard behind him and the thought of what was coming nearly had him crying in anticipation.

But a certain curly haired idiot just had to accidentally spill his drink all over the front of Louis' shirt. 

He almost cried.

"U-um, sorry Dean but I think I might take a while to get this stain out."

Dean smiled at him. "It's alright Lou. You go on ahead I'll be right out here when you get back."

Louis' shoulders sagged in relief. For a moment there he thought that Dean might actually ditch him but it seemed like the boy wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Harry thought he'd succeeded.

He was almost halfway done with the stupid stain when he heard the bathroom door open as someone walked in. He didn't pay much mind though because Jade' bathroom had a whole separate toilet stall.

Although the snort that sounded behind him was just the sign to say that he had company.

He turned around and almost screamed when he saw Harry standing with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

Louis almost killed him. Almost

"What the fuck are you doing here Styles." He spat, going back to cleaning the goddamn stain.

Harry tsked. "Having troubles love."

Louis glared at him. "Why do you care. Go fuck a bitch like you normally would why don't you."

Harry looked at him blankly. "I'm more than that you know."

Now it was Louis' turn to snort. "Oh please Styles." Before I moved to Doncaster that was all I saw you doing." Why change that now?"

"Because I want you." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry looked at him.

"So... Are you gonna go back to that Dean guy?" 

Louis smirked at him through the mirror. "Why? Does that bother you?" He asked innocently batting his eyelashes.

"No." Harry said sharply. "You go on ahead I'll just see you at school." And with that said he walked back out to the party.

That was weird Louis thought. He quickly finished up in the bathroom before walking out, but before he could go any further his back was slammed hard against the wall as someone attacked his lips ferociously. He couldn't tell who the person was because they were wearing a mask but he thought he saw a pair of green eyes before the figure pulled away and took a step back. He stared at Louis for a bit before running down the hall way and disappearing into a room.

Louis stood there dazed as he reached up to touch his tingling lips.

Who was that? He couldn't help but think to himself. He just had to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long wait guys! It's just that I had this REALLY long chapter all written and ready to be posted but accidentally deleted it and I was so sad. It took me a while to muster up the courage and write it all over again. So again sorry! And enjoy!

Louis was tired.

He was just so damn tired. He had so much on his mind, exams were next week and he still hadn't opened a single book, he had cheer practice almost everyday and there was a car wash this weekend which he just couldn't miss. But all those things by no means were as stressful as Harry and Nadine.

The two had absolutely no respect of boundaries whatsoever. They would just go at it whenever they pleased not even giving thought to whose company they were in. It was disgusting. 

Although, he deemed his biggest problem the mysterious cloaked figure.

It had been almost three days after he had been so 'brutally' attacked at Jade' party and the thought that someone could want him so much that they would just dress up and tackle him like that made him tingly on the inside but also creeped him out beyond belief.

~

"Oh god Harry! Can you please focus!" Louis snapped at the curly haired boy who was currently whispering something in his girlfriends ear which made her blush so much that she might be passed by as an oversized apple. Harry grinned cheekily at him before giving Nadine a kiss on her cheek."Alright love, I'll see you later." Louis rolled his eyes at her overly girly giggle, earning himself a glare from the blonde girl.

After she had left he turned to glare at Harry who laughed nervously at him. "Sorry Lou, you know her." Louis scoffed while turning back to the task at hand, "oh just shut up and tell me where you want to keep this bloody car wash because I'm getting tired of waiting on you."

Harry's smile dropped from his lips and he looked down at his feet . "I really am sorry Lou."

Louis sighed, "it's, it's fine okay? I get it, now can we please get this over with? I have cheer practice in ten minutes."

Harry nodded, scooting closer so he could take a better look at the options at hand. Louis' breath hitched, he still wasn't used to all the attention he got from his former bully. It made him so angry that he had no control over the fact that he was mildly attracted to the boy. Harry on the other hand was completely oblivious. Of course he was.

"Loueh!" A loud voice cheered from behind them as Louis bit his lip to contain the smile that was currently trying to break his face in half. He turned to see Zayn walking up to him and Harry with a large box full of art supplies in his arms. He felt Harry stiffen next to him but paid him no mind instead he got up to jump in Zayn's arms who dropped his supplies to catch him.

"Hi Zayny," he mumbled into his leather jacket as he felt Zayn's hands on his bum, trying to hold him up as he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Zayn chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before releasing him. His smile however turned into a deadly scowl when he caught sight of Harry sitting behind Louis, who was wearing a similar look.

"We're busy Malik," he gritted out.

Zayn rolled his eyes."Oh please, like I would waste a minute on you. I was just saying hi to Lou." And with that said he collected his fallen box from the ground and stalked off but not before giving Louis a tight lipped smile.

What was that about? Louis knew that there was some weird tension between the two boys but he hadn't given it much mind always thinking that it was just some stuck up rivalry the two had. But this proved that there was something much more serious going on between them and he didn't know how to feel about that to be honest.

"I think that the Rosehill garage would do just fine for the car wash, Harry smiled. Louis blinked at him. "What?"Harry asked.

"Nothing," Louis shook his head. "Should I give Jade the final answer then?" He said while packing his things from the table that they were currently sitting at. Harry watched him as he moved. "Yeah... Um where are you going?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "to cheer practice where else?" The curly haired boy seemed disappointed but smiled at him nonetheless." Alright then, I'll see you later?"He sounded hopeful but Louis couldn't give a damn.

He straightened up to meet Harry' eyes who looked down at him with a frown. "See you around." And with that said he walked straight out of the empty class room that they were sitting in. He could feel eyes on him as he walked away but didn't dare turn around.

~

"So you're telling me that you were 'attacked' at Jade's party?" Jesy asked as she and Louis did their stretches. "Yeah," Louis nodded. That's pretty much what I would call it at this point."

"Any ideas on who it might be."

Louis sighed, shaking his head. "That's the problem Jess, I just don't know."

"Well,"she said straightening up. "It's obviously someone who hasn't come out yet, right?" Louis nodded." I mean why else would they find the need to dress up and jump your bones?"

Louis laughed at her choice of words. Alright Jess, you've made you're point now let's focus on our stretches before Jade has our arses."

Jesy giggled before going back to her previous pose and Louis followed.

~

"Niall!"

"Whassit?" The blonde mumbled, burying his face into the pillow that he was currently snoozing on. "Help me." Louis hissed, poking the boy in the ribs only to have him move further away. He sighed turning to look at Zayn who was also half asleep.

Idiots.

He had the two sleepover at his place so they could help him dress up in the morning. He had a feeling that if he looked sexy the mysterious cloaked figure would want him again. Only this time he would be ready for it.

He had to meet Jade at the garage around 7:00 am and it was already nearing six. So he had the right to panick a bit. He rushed to his closet and threw it open trying to find a suitable out fit for himself but, almost broke into tears when he couldn't find one.

"Zayn," he whined. 

Zayn shot up out of his sleeping bag. "Sorry Lou! I know the only reason you had us sleepover was to help you in the morning." He ruffled his sleep mussed hair and scrambled over to Louis.

"How may I be of assistance to you, your Majesty?" He said in his best posh accent. Louis cackled, "epic fail Malik." Zayn glared at him. "Do you want my help or not?" Behind them Niall snorted in his sleep sending the two into hysterics.

~

"Hurry, hurry, hurry Niall!" The Irish lad groaned behind him, mumbling under his breath as he got into the driving seat of his truck. "You didn't even let me have breakfast Lou,"he whined while starting up the engine of the car. Louis scoffed. "Well it's your fault for getting up so late, you knew you had to drive me and I'm already five minutes late!"

Jade was going to kill him. Positively.

"I'm sorry! You know I can't sleep right if I have tea before bed!"

"Then why the fuck did you drink tea in the first place!?"

"Your mum was being nice I couldn't say no!"

"My mum couldn't of cared less if you'd said no! You're almost like a second son to her which is why!" Louis cackled. Niall glared at him. "I'll kick you out of my car Tomlinson." 

Louis turned to look at him,"you just try leprechaun."

Niall laughed. "I won't, geez. But seriously though why are you dressed like that?" He gestured to Louis' tight blue jean short shorts and white t- shirt. Louis looked down at himself. He'd been pretty confident about the shorts because he knew that they made his bum look fabulous and Zayn had made him wear the white T saying, "your gonna get wet, it'll show what he wants to see."

And how could Louis say no to that.

He shrugged, "it's sexy."

Niall rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

"Niall?"

"Hm?"

"Look here."

Niall looked at him and Louis found it the right time to flash the pink lace panties that he was wearing at the blonde. The car swerved a bit and Niall's eyes widened in surprise. "Lou! Are you trying to kill me!?" Louis cackled.

"Oh I'm planning to kill someone Niall but, it's not you."

~

Louis entered the garage to find Jade standing at the front with her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. She turned around when he walked up to her. "What took you so lo- woah." She stared at him with her mouth half open. Louis smirked, doing a little twirl, "you like?"

Jade gulped. "Why the fuck did you have to be gay?" Louis let out a surprised laugh. "What!?" 

Jade shook her head, smiling. "Nothing, come on everyone's out back."

~

They had attracted so many cars and it had only been one hour. Jade and Harry had split them into six teams of four in order to work faster. Him, Harry, Nadine and Liam were in one team. Harry had been acting strangely distant, refusing to kiss Nadine, and not cleaning the cars properly. Louis wanted to care but, he was to busy trying to figure out if the mysterious cloaked figure was there.

That proved to be a hard task since practically everyone had wolf whistled when he had walked out. Some of the players had even tried to smack his bum teasingly, but were threatened by Harry who claimed that it was against the rules to assault the cheer leaders. But it was something more than that, Louis just knew.

He had caught Harry staring at him countless times but, the Captain would always glare at him if he was caught doing so. And what annoyed him even more that instead of working (which she barely was) with her partner Liam, Nadine was trying to pull him and Harry apart so that she could be closer to her boyfriend. So he let her have it for once. Walking away from Harry to Liam who was chatting happily to a customer.

"Where do you think your going?" He heard Harry behind him, turning to see the Captain looking at him with a stern expression. "To Liam, where else?" He turned again to walk away but Harry wasn't having it.

"You're my partner Tomlinson. So stick with that." He snapped, grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him back to their designated area. Louis squirmed, trying to free himself but, it was no use he just wasn't strong enough.

Nadine caught sight of them and stormed over. "Harry!"

"What Nadine?"

"Why are you touching that faggot?"

Louis froze in his steps and so did Harry. 

"Nadine." 

"What Harry?"

"Just leave."

"What? But why?

Harry sighed, "it's because I said so."The blonde girl turned to glare at Louis. "This is all your fault!" She screeched before stomping away and all Louis could do was watch her retreating back with a blank expression on his face.

"Lou, ar-are you alright?" Louis looked at him. Don't call me that." 

~

They didn't talk much after that other than asking each other what the profit was and it was nearing almost 10:00 am when Zayn and Niall dropped by.

"What? You haven't had a water fight yet?"Niall asked in disbelief. Louis shook his head, " no one started one." 

The blonde shoved a bucket of water in his arms. "Then you start one." Louis looked down at the water and sighed." I'll look stupid if no one wants to Ni." Niall rolled his eyes before taking the bucket of water and pouring it all over Louis' head who gasped in surprise.

Oh, it's on.

Louis was quick to grab another bucket and threw it at the blonde but unfortunately he missed and got Perrie instead. The girl squealed, "LOU!" Louis giggled running off as both blondes chased after him.

"Zayn!" He cried." Help!" The raven haired boy wasn't far behind him. "How am I supposed to help if we have no water!" He yelled. Louis laughed. "Just run Malik! Run!" He ran for a bit more having lost Zayn somewhere. He probably got caught by Niall and Perrie. 

Louis stopped for a bit to catch his breath, looking around only to realise that he had somehow ended up in the back part of the garage. He smiled, shaking his wet hair as the water dripped every where. Niall had not hesitated in soaking him to the bone. The dick.

He was just about to leave and go back to the main garage when a whole bucket of freezing cold water was poured on top of his head. He squeaked, turning around to see a very satisfied looking Harry.

"Cold innit?" He smirked. Louis scowled at him. "Oh I'll show you cold Styles." He made a beeline for the tub of soaked sponges sitting in a corner, grabbing a particularly large one and showing it to Harry.

"You want it." He teased, waggling it in front of the Captain. "Louis," he warned, taking a step back. "Don't you dare." Oh he so would.

He chased Harry out of the back garage but stopped dead in his tracks when the football captain got hold of a water pipe and aimed it right at him with a victorious smirk. Louis pouted, "at least let me soak you once."

Harry laughed. "I'm not stopping you Tomlinson!" 

Louis threw the sponge at him which ended up hitting him square in the face.

Oops.

Now it was his turn to run as Harry chased him back to the car wash area where all hell had broke loose. He quickly grabbed a fresh bucket of water and threw it on Harry who wasn't far behind him soaking the him completely. The Captain squawked in surprise before aiming the pipe at Louis and wetting him until he was completely drenched.

His shirt had gone transparent and his shorts rode low on his hips exposing some of the pink panties. He looked up to see Harry staring at him with his mouth hanging open and took that moment to snatch the pipe out of his hands and aim the water towards him.

"It's so cold!" Harry yelled ,trying to run away but tripping over a sponge on the ground and falling on his arse instead. Louis cackled. "I win! Admit it Styles!"

"Never!" Harry cried. He grabbed Louis' leg who was towering over him and pulled him down on top of him. Louis squealed as he fell on top of Harry. "Harry!" He aimed the still running water at the boys face who struggled to get the upper hand.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Harry laughed. "God, you win now please stop I have water up my nose! "Louis threw the pipe aside but remained sitting on Harry's lap both of them giggling, completely soaked.

Harry's head dropped back in exhaustion as Louis looked around at their surroundings. They had run all the way from the garage to a field at the back and it was just the two of them. That's when Louis realised that he was currently sitting on top of his former bully after beating him in a very intense water fight.

And suddenly he felt extremely nervous. 

"U-um, sorry!" He squeaked, scrambling to get off the curly haired boy. 

Harry looked at him confused. "What's wrong Lou?" Louis cleared his throat, awkwardly." Nothing, I should go." He said walking away.

"Wait! "He heard Harry call behind him but he didn't stop in his tracks.

~ 

Louis was walking with Jade and Jesy after cleaning up at the garage, chatting giddily about their day when he felt a presence behind him. He barely had time to blink when he got tackled to the ground, hands running all over his body and lips attacking his neck.

He gasped throwing his head back as the guy squeezed his arse roughly ,groaning softly against his neck before attacking his lips feverishly and immediately gaining access to his mouth. 

He heard Jade and Jesy scream out but before they could call for help the guy pecked Louis' lips one more time before jumping off of him and dashing off to the opposite direction. All Louis could do was lay on the ground and stare up at the evening sky, his lips tingling.


End file.
